Il suffit parfois d'un geste
by HRL
Summary: Suite HP6 Comment survivre alors que la guerre fait rage ? Peut-on croire au pouvoir de l'amour alors que les hommes se déchirent ? HGRW HPGW
1. Chap 1 : Une nouvelle vie qui commence

Voici une fic dans laquelle je me suis énormément investi. Cela passer peut-être inaperçu aux yeux de certains mais j'espère quand même avoir un ou deux lecteurs !!

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques !

Bien que cela me semble inutile, je précise que tous les droits sont a JK Rowling, seule l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartient !

Bonne lecture

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap. 1 : Une nouvelle vie commence**_

**Quelques heures déjà que l'enterrement du plus grand sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, avait touché sa fin et déjà Poudlard semblait bien vide. Le dernier train en direction de Londres partait le lendemain et seuls quelques courageux, ou nostalgiques étaient restés dans le vieux château. ****  
****Parmi eux, presque tous les professeurs, excepté Rogue bien sûr, mais aussi quelques élèves dont quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, aucun Serpentards mais quelques Gryffondors comme Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.**

**Ces trois derniers préparaient leurs affaires afin de rentrer chez eux, comme tous les autres pourrait-on se dire, mais pour cela faillait-il mal les connaître. Ils se préparaient à accomplir ce devant quoi de nombreux sorciers avaient fuis, la guerre contre le Mal.**

**En ce moment même, Harry descendait de son dortoir et Hermione en faisait de même. Ils avaient tous deux fini leurs sacs mais contrairement à Harry qui descendait vers le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Elle entra sans frapper, et chercha le regard du rouquin qui l'invita, d'un geste, a s'asseoir sur le lit. **

**Tout deux n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que ces dernières heures, ayant franchit les barrière de la pudeur et de la gène à l'enterrement, il se servaient désormais des gestes plus que des paroles pour se soutenir mutuellement. **

**Après s'être assit à côté d'Hermione, Ron passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et celle-ci se laissa faire en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de celui qui n'était plus tout à fait son meilleur ami.**

**Ils restèrent dans cette position, une éternité, attendant avec une certaine appréhension le retour d'Harry qui était partit demander on ne sait quoi à la directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie.**

**Machinalement, la main d'Hermione caressait la nuque de Ron où résidaient quelques cheveux, et ce geste doux et régulier apaisa le rouquin qui finit par s'endormir. Entendre la respiration du rouquin devenir calme et régulière, tranquillisa Hermione qui ne cessa pas le contact pour autant. Alors qu'elle commencer elle aussi à somnoler, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur du dortoir, faisant sursauter ses deux meilleurs amis. **

**- Que se passe-t-il ? s'informa Ron alors qu'il était encore dans un état semi comateux.**

**- Je viens d'avoir un entretien avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall, leur rappela Harry, nous avons discuté à propos de ma décision de ne pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine ce qu'elle a accepté tout en précisant que les portes du château resteront ouvertes pour nous, si besoin est.**

**- C'est elle qui prend les rennes de l'école alors ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Elle a été nommée d'office. Et c'est sûrement la plus apte à occuper ce poste affirma Harry.**

**Le silence revint de la même manière qu'il fut brisé. Aucun des trois membres du trio ne savaient que dire. Profitant d'un de ces derniers instants de calme avant la tempête, Hermione se leva tout en entraînant Ron avec elle, s'approcha de Harry et serra les deux garçons dans ses bras. ****  
****Après un instant de surprise, ils lui rendirent son étreinte et profitèrent, eux aussi de ce moment de paix. Elle marmonna d'une voix étouffée :**

**- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et...je profite de vous tant que vous êtes en un morceau ! plaisanta-t-elle**

**- Hermione Granger la grande pessimiste ! Mais même quand je serais en plusieurs morceaux tu pourras me serrer dans tes bras ! rit Ron.**

**- Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas marrant ! répondit-elle, outrée.**

**Voyant que celui-ci rigolait toujours, accompagné ensuite par Harry, Hermione se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche, prit les oreillers et les envoya sur ses meilleurs amis qui ne les avaient pas vu venir.**

**- Tu veux jouer ? demanda Ron d'un ton de défi.**

**- Peut-être bien...répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin. **

**S'en suivit une course à travers la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Ron ait réussi à immobiliser la préfète qui se débattait pendant que Harry la chatouillait. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix demanda : **

**- Je vous dérange ?**

**Le calme revint aussitôt. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il leur restaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Non, bien sûr que non...entre Ginny. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.**

**- Rien, je me demandais juste où vous étiez passés, ce n'est rien Harry, arrête de me regarder comme si j'était au bord du malaise.**

**- C'est... enfin je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. S'excusa-t-il, mal à l'aise.**

**- Harry, je te rappelle que nous avons rompu pour ma « sécurité », même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes principes, alors si tu passe ta vie à t'inquiéter pour moi, je me demande à quoi ça a servi !**

**- Je... tu as raison.**

**Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Plus pesant cette fois-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione éclate de rire. Les trois autres la regardèrent, étonnés, en attendant qu'elle se justifie.**

**- Tu as une plume, là ! Sourit-elle en enlevant une plume venant d'un des oreillers et qui s'était posée sur le nez de Ron. **

**Le quatuor éclata de rire et l'atmosphère n'en devint que plus détendue, à leur plus grand soulagement.**

**Puis vint l'heure pour tout le monde de préparer son départ. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leurs chambres, laissant Ron finir sa valise avec l'aide d'Harry.**

**Les quelques minutes qui suivirent leur sortie se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus absolu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole :**

**- J'apprécie vraiment le fait que vous vouliez me suivre, Hermione et toi, mais je me suis promis d'écarter de tout danger les personnes que j'aimais. Alors si vous pouviez rester en...**

**- On t'a déjà fait par de notre avis sur la chose, je crois. Tu crois qu'au bout de 6 ans tu peux te débarrasser de nous, comme ça ? le coupa Ron.**

**- Bien sûr que non, et je ne souhaite pas me débarrasser de vous mais...**

**- Alors la situation est on ne peut plus claire Harry, on viendra avec toi ! Continua Ron d'un ton ferme.**

**- Hermione t'a fait un lavage de cerveau on dirait ! Pour me parler sur ce ton maternel...rigola Harry.**

**Ron sourit mais ne répondit pas. La simple évocation du prénom de la préfète des Gryffondors l'envoyait loin dans ses pensées. Surtout qu'en quelques heures ils s'étaient rapprochés plus qu'ils n'avaient pu le faire en 6 ans.**

**- Hermione arrive ! dit Harry.**

**- Quoi ? où ça ? paniqua le rouquin.**

**Harry éclata de rire. Il était clair que les pensées de son meilleur ami étaient indéniablement dirigées vers Hermione. Il répondit :**

**- Nulle part, mais c'est marrant de voir à quel point elle sème la pagaille dans ton esprit. **

**- Très drôle, maugréa Ron en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry qui riait de plus belle. **

**En voyant le survivant rire de si bon cœur, Ron ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans l'hilarité et ils bouclèrent leurs valises dans la bonne humeur, malgré les circonstances.**

**Une fois certains de ne rien avoir oublié, ils rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune, et après un dernier au revoir au château ainsi qu'à leurs professeurs, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Une fois installés, les discussions furent animées.**

**- Vous arrivez quand au Terrier ? demanda Ron.**

**- Une des volontés de Dumbledore est que je reste chez les Dursley jusqu'à ma majorité. C'est donc ce que j'ai prévu de faire, répondit Harry.**

**- Quant à moi, répondit Hermione, j'ai prévu de rester deux semaines avec mes parents. Sais-tu quand on part à la chasse aux Horcruxes ?**

**- Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, je pense que cela conviendrait, dit Harry.**

**- Le mariage est annulé, leur annonça Ron. Etant donné les circonstances, ils ne veulent risquer la vie de personne et préfèrent attendre que tout soit finit. Maman m'a prévenu à l'enterrement...**

**- Je... eh bien... nous partirons quelques jours après mon anniversaire ! décida Harry. De sorte que l'on ait le temps de se préparer.**

**- Et afin que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec vous avant que vous ne m'abandonniez, continua Ginny en entrant dans leur compartiment.**

**- On ne t'abandonne pas Gin', on te protège ! protesta Ron. **

**- C'est du pareil au même, comme si je ne savais pas me défendre. Mais n'en parlons plus. Profitons du temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

**Ainsi, les discussions furent plus joyeuses jusqu'à leur arrivée à King's Cross, quelques heures plus tard. **

**La séparation quant à elle, fut plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en emportant ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny dans une étreinte solide et en leur faisant promettre qu'ils ne commettraient pas d'imprudences.**

**Après une dernière étreinte pour ses deux meilleurs amis et un baiser sur le front de Ginny, Harry traversa la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10 pour retourner du côté Moldu. Ron plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et dit :**

**- Par pitié Hermione, profites bien de tes parents mais fais attention à toi, ne sors pas toute seule et verrouille bien ta maison avec ces sorts que tu connais si bien. Je t'enverrais Coq pour prendre de tes nouvelles et n'oublies pas de me répondre pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète. Et ne...**

**- Stop Ron ! Je...ça va aller. Je ferais très attention ! Et de ton côté, tu as intérêt à faire pareil ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.**

**- C'est promis, sourit-il.**

**Hermione lui rendit son sourire et après un dernier au revoir, reparti à son tour du côté des Moldu, là où les derniers instants d'une vie « normale » l'attendaient...**


	2. Chap 2 : Tout peut changer

Et voici sans plus attendre le second chapitre, 10 jours après le premier !

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est un réel plaisir d'en recevoir et ça m'a boosté pour finir le plus rapidement l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Donc **IMMENSE **merci à Sunday87, emmi la beletinette, mastericeeyes et Misao-chan3 !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Bonne Lecture ! ** 3**

_

* * *

Chap. 2 : tout peut changer_

- Failamalle ! dit Hermione d'un ton résigné.

Sous ses yeux, ses affaires s'animaient et allèrent se ranger une à une dans sa valise. Dans quelques minutes, elle partirait pour le Terrier afin de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis et partir à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Elle descendit, un nœud dans la gorge, et dit au revoir à ses parents. Un au revoir qui sonnait comme un adieu déchirant pour elle. Elle prit sa malle et après une dernière étreinte avec ses parents, elle transplana.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de la demeure bancale des Weasley.

Elle frappa doucement et fut accueillit  
chaleureusement par Molly Weasley.

- Hermione chérie, nous attendions ton arrivée avec impatience, installe toi, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger !

- Merci Molly mais je sors de table ! Sourit Hermione.

En effet, il était à peine 13h30 et Hermione avait avalé quelque chose avant de venir.

Sans que Mrs Weasley ait eut le temps de répliquer, une tornade rousse bondit sur Hermione ; c'était Ginny. Elles s'étreignirent, contente de se retrouver jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle personne pénètre dans la pièce.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait du bruit par ici ! Sourit le nouvel arrivant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea tranquillement vers lui.  
Après s'être interrogés du regard, elle le serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Contente de te revoir Ron, murmura Hermione.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Lui répondit-il.

Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, ces deux semaines séparant leur départ de Poudlard et l'arrivée d'Hermione au Terrier avaient semblé être les deux semaines les plus longues de leurs vies.

Molly et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Il était évident que voir les deux préfets de Gryffondors se serrer dans les bras était un phénomène rare, mais pas moins réjouissant.

Les quelques heures suivant l'arrivée d'Hermione au Terrier se passèrent dans une atmosphère plutôt joyeuse.  
Heures pendant lesquelles Ron et Ginny aidèrent Hermione à installer ses affaires, et où ils profitèrent du beau temps extérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombait déjà et Mrs Weasley les obligea à rentrer, de peur d'une attaque des Mangemorts.  
Elle leur prépara à manger et Fred et Georges se joignirent à eux pour le souper qui se déroula donc dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue.

Après le dîner et une fois que les jumeaux furent repartis. Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf Ron et Hermione qui avaient décidé de discuter un peu, sans la présence de qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils étaient restés dans le salon.  
Tous les deux face à face dans le canapé.

Ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire mais aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer.

- Tu…tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? tenta Hermione.

- Je sais par mon père qu'il va bien. Des Aurors sont chargés de surveiller son quartier…Comme ça à été fait pour toi d'ailleurs ! répondit Ron.

- Il y a des Aurors près de chez moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il y en avait en tout cas, maintenant que tu es chez nous, j'ignore si ils sont encore là-bas, avoua le rouquin.

- Mais…mes parents… murmura Hermione. Sa vue se brouilla et quelques larmes commencèrent à se former, ce que Ron aperçu tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et essaya maladroitement de la réconforter.

- Les mesures vont êtres prises pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien… Et je suppose que de leur côté ils vont être prudents…

- Je ne crois pas non. En fait je ne leur ai rien dit.

- A propos de quoi ?  
- De la guerre ! Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? « Papa, Maman, je m'en vais avec mes amis tuer un Mage Noir, je ne sais pas si je vais revenir, prenez soin de vous. » Tu crois que je pouvais partir comme ça ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non… mais ils vont finir par le savoir…

- Je sais, mais…elle ne put continuer sa phrase, les sanglots prirent le contrôlent de son corps.

Bien que ses rapports avec la jeune fille s'étaient nettement améliorés, le jeune homme était toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans des moments pareils.

Doucement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, comme il l'avait fait à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Cette étreinte calma aussitôt Hermione qui se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du rouquin.

- Décidément, je n'arrête pas de pleurnicher en ce moment…soupira-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour te consoler ! Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

A ces paroles, elle releva la tête et adressa un immense sourire au jeune homme.

- Je préfère ça ! dit-il en souriant à son tour.

Ils restèrent pensifs plusieurs minutes, analysant la situation chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient là, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et partageant un moment de complicité unique, rien ne pouvait les apaiser davantage.

- Tu sais, entreprit Hermione, c'est dommage qu'on ait dû attendre l'arrivée de la guerre et la peur de perdre des proches pour entretenir ce genre de relation tous les deux. Je veux dire… pouvoir rester dans la même pièce et discuter calmement sans trouver un sujet de désaccord…C'est…nouveau.

- Et nouveau bien ou nouveau nul ? demanda Ron.

- Nouveau bien, sourit Hermione. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

- J'espère bien car je suis là pour te protéger ! répondit le rouquin en prenant un air sérieux.

- Ronald Weasley, mon sauveur ? Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sou cet angle ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Evidemment puisque ce n'est pas écrit dans un de tes bouquins ! dit-il sur le même ton.

- Hé ! Ne deviens pas vexant s'il te plaît ! Je préfère quand tu ne parle pas finalement.

- Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, même si des fois je m'emporte je ne souhaite en aucun cas te faire du mal ! dit-il avec sincérité.

- Je sais, c'est aussi mon cas ! finit-elle.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se mette à bailler.

- Au lit Miss Granger ! dit Ron en se levant et tendant la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

- Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous prince charmant à vos heures perdues ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je connais les bonnes manières ma chère, répondit-il en se prêtant au jeu.

Il partirent dans un fou rire mais baissèrent d'un ton lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage supérieur où dormait déjà une partie des Weasley.

Ron accompagna Hermione devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, tel un vrai gentleman comme avait ri Hermione.  
Une fois à bon port il fit une sorte de révérence et dit :

- Bonne nuit Princesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peut être idiot parfois ! répondit Hermione retenant un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Disons que je cherche les méthodes les plus aptes à te faire oublier tes soucis ! dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

A la grande surprise de Ron, elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et dit d'une voix douce.

- Je dois avouer que ça fonctionne plutôt bien… Bonne nuit Ron ! Conclut-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Ron murmura un « Bonne Nuit » à peine audible et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec un immense sourire peint sur les lèvres. Il venait de passer l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie semblait-il.

Hermione de son côté arborait un sourire fier. Elle avait osé beaucoup de choses ce soir. Comme serrer son meilleur ami dans les bras, l'embrasser sur la joue. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air s'être mécontent de cela, ce qui lui permit de s'endormir le cœur léger malgré le danger qui courait à l'extérieur.


	3. Chap 3 : Le calme avant la tempête ?

Et voici le chapitre 3 !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous réjouira tout autant, voir plus

Bsx

_

* * *

_

_Chap. 3 : Le calme avant la tempête ?_

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes pour un début de guerre. Aucune attaque suspecte ne s'était produite et pourtant, Voldemort avait rarement fait parler autant de lui.

Le 31 Juillet 1997, à minuit et une minute. Harry Potter avait 17ans. Et c'est précisément à ce moment qu'il arriva au Terrier accroché au bras d'Arthur Weasley qui avait transplané.

A peine le survivant eut-il le temps d'apparaître que Molly Weasley l'étouffait déjà dans une étreinte qui paraissait sans fin. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Fred la stoppe avec un humour quelque peu déplacé aux yeux de la matriarche :

- Maman, Harry et le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort alors pour le bien de la communauté, arrêtes de l'étouffer.

- Fred ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix indignée. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ses choses-là !

- On ne plaisante pas Maman, si tu étouffes Harry, que deviendra-t-on ? continua Georges d'une voix innocente.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un léger sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Décidément, guerre ou pas, les jumeaux ne changeraient jamais.

Dès que chacune des personnes présentes dans le Terrier eut l'occasion de saluer Harry, tous décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller au lit. La journée qui arrivait promettait en effet d'être longue.

Après un dernier au revoir à Hermione et Ginny, Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et commencèrent à discuter.

- Comment ça s'est passé chez tes Moldus ? Interrogea Ron.

- Pas trop mal, ils m'ont fichu la paix et ne m'adressaient la parole que lorsqu'on était à table. Du genre « Harry, passe moi le sel ». Rien de bien méchant. Et puis, Lupin est venu il y a environ une semaine et à eu une discussion avec ma tante pour l'informer de ce qui se passait dans notre monde, des répercutions que cela pouvoir avoir, etc.… Elle n'a pas piqué une crise comme je m'y attendais mais a demandé à être informée quand il se passait quelque chose d'important. Pour protéger sa famille et ne pas se retrouver avec un deuxième bébé sur le pas de sa porte je suppose. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais ?

- Hé bien, les deux premières semaines, pas grand-chose. J'ai occupé la plus grande partie de mon temps avec Ginny, à jouer au échec ou aller faire un tour. Après Hermione est arrivée avec ses bouquins bien entendu. On à pas mal discuté tous les deux et fait quelques recherches qui pourraient nous être utiles dans ces fameux livres… énuméra le rouquin.

Harry sourit devant l'air exaspéré que prenait Ron en parlant d'Hermione et ses livres. Toutefois, une question le tourmentait :

- Et… Ginny comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Etant donné les circonstances, je dirais qu'elle va assez bien. Je pense qu'elle a accepté malgré elle votre…. Séparation momentanée… finit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je vois. Tu sais Ron, mon but n'est en aucun cas de la faire souffrir et…commença le brun dont la voix tremblait.

- Je sais bien Harry. J'ai conscience des raisons pour lesquelles tu fais tout ça et je ne t'en blâme pas… Et même si ça ne me plait pas de voir ma petite sœur fricoter avec un garçon, je suis content qua ça soit toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux et puis vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Le rassura Ron.

Harry sourit face à cette remarque et dit :

- ça te va bien de parler d'amour quand on voit la vitesse à laquelle ta relation avec Hermione évolue en six ans.

- Tu sais bien que c'est différent ! Et puis, on s'entend beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre ! Bailla Harry. Je crois que je vais aller dormir… finit-il en s'allongeant dans son lit.

- Bonne Nuit, et Bon Anniversaire ! Conclut Ron en éteignant la lumière alors que le survivant le remerciait.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, le Terrier était agité. Alors qu'Harry et Ron se préparaient pour leur examen de transplanage, Molly Weasley pestait contre son mari qui devait emmener les garçons et qui n'était toujours pas rentré.

Un quart d'heure avant l'heure fixé pour passer leur permis, Mr Weasley transplana dans la cour du Terrier et pénétra dans la cuisine, essoufflé.

- On y va ! déclara-t-il.

- Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr. Tu as déjà fait du transplanage d'escorte ? demanda Arthur.

- Non mais je pense en être capable, affirma-t-elle.

- Très bien ! Alors Harry, tu t'accroches à moi et Hermione, je te laisse t'occuper de Ron. On se retrouve devant la cabine ! conclut-il en transplanant avec Harry.

Ron s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione, qui, anxieuse, se concentrait pour ne pas rater son transplanage.

- Je suis certain que tu vas y arriver, et il faut une première fois à tout, non ? murmura le rouquin.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration et après un bruit sonore, ils se retrouvaient en face de Mr Weasley et Harry.  
Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le Ministère de la Magie et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la salle où les garçons passeraient leur examen.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix invita Harry à rentrer. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Harry ressortit, diplôme en main.

- Weasley, Ronald ! A votre tour ! dit la voix.

Ron se dirigea vers la salle d'examen après un dernier regard à ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent "Bonne chance".

Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, des cris retentirent non loin de la salle où Harry, Hermione et Mr Weasley attendaient mais cela ne venait pas de l'endroit où Ron passait son examen. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source bruyante et furent étonnés du spectacle : en effet, le ministre de la Magie tempêtait contre Tonks qui tenait Drago Malefoy par l'épaule.

- Vous êtes un homme malhonnête ! hurla Tonks. A quoi sert de faire des promesses si vous ne les tenez pas ?

- Je tente d'assurer la sécurité de mon pays ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de malhonnête là-dedans !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Mr Weasley qui s'était suffisamment rapproché.

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que ce jeune homme, dit-elle en montrant Drago, s'est enfui du repère des Mangemorts et qu'on la retrouvé ce matin dans un sale état. Ensuite, Monsieur le ministre ici présent m'a autorisé un interrogatoire au Véritaserum, ce qui à permis de prouver la bonne foi de Malefoy fils à notre égard, et maintenant il refuse de me laisser l'emmener au QG comme il me l'avait promis tout à l'heure.

- Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Ce garçon vient d'une famille de Mangemorts et il était présent lors de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Qu'y a-t-il d'innocent là dedans ?

- Peut-être le fait qu'il a baissé sa baguette et n'a pas tué Dumbledore comme il aurait largement eu le temps de le faire… dit Harry sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde, Malefoy compris.

- Je… Oh et puis débrouillez-vous avec ce malfrat, j'ai autre chose à faire moi, répondit le ministre en s'en allant.

Le silence s'installa entre les cinq protagonistes mais ne dura que quelques secondes car Ron accouru vers eux :

- Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! Et pas de bout de sourcil manquant cette fois ! chantonnait-il.

- Félicitations Ron, sourit Hermione.

Ron lui rendit un sourire rayonnant qui fut cependant de courte durée car quelques secondes plus tard, il posait ses yeux noirs de colère sur Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que son regard.

- Il s'est enfui du repère des Mangemorts et a proposé son aide dans les offensives contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! De plus, après un interrogatoire au Véritaserum, je peux certifier que ses intentions sont honorables.

- Et qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- De lui assurer une protection et de lui confier certaines missions lors desquelles ses connaissances sur le Mage Noir pourraient nous être utiles.

- Cela paraît convenable ! dit Harry. Puis il s'adressa à Drago :  
- A ta place, je me tiendrais à carreaux, ce n'est pas parce qu'on te laisse une chance qu'on oublie ton passé.

Malefoy acquiesça et murmura un « Merci » à peine audible mais que Harry compris tout de même.

Sur ces paroles, ils laissèrent Tonks et Malefoy partir de leur côté et transplanèrent tout les quatre devant la porte de la cuisine du Terrier. A peine entrés dans la maison bancale, Molly les harcelait déjà d'une multitude de questions :

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Vous avez vos permis ? Et pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps ?

- Tout va bien Maman, Harry et moi on l'a eu ! répondit fièrement Ron.

Sur ses paroles retentit un cri hystérique de Mrs Weasley qui félicita son fils et le serra dans ses bras puis, en fit de même avec Harry quelques secondes plus tard.  
Une fois qu'elle les eu relâchés, Arthur lui raconte ce qu'ils appelaient « l'incident Malefoy ».

Ils montèrent raconter leur après-midi à Ginny qui elle, avait été aider les jumeaux à leur boutique. Puis redescendirent savourer un des succulents repas de Molly Weasley. Et aussi l'un des derniers avant longtemps.

En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait décidé de partir pour la chasse aux Horcruxes le surlendemain. Ils considéraient que plus ils partaient vite, plus la fin de la guerre arriverait rapidement. Et inutile de préciser que dans ce genre de circonstances, le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	4. Chap 4 : 18 ans sur un champ de bataille

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait énormment plaisir_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre qui n'est pas extra selon moi ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire pas de votre avis !_

_Bsx_

* * *

**Chap. 4 : 18 ans sur un champ de bataille**

- Comment va la reine du jour ? demanda Harry

- La reine ? s'étonna Hermione

- La vieillesse t'affecte la mémoire ! Enfin…Bon Anniversaire Hermione !

- Oh Harry ! C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! le remercia Hermione avec un baiser sur la joue.

- Je t'en prie c'est normal ! rit-il.

Après un dernier sourire d'Hermione, il reparti dans sa chambre.

En ce matin de septembre, nos trois amis étaient installés dans un hôtel Moldu d'une petite ville d'Angleterre, non loin de Godric's Hollow.

La quête des Horcruxes avançait doucement mais sûrement.  
Grâce aux souvenirs fournis par Dumbledore et aux lectures assidues d'Hermione, ils avaient déjà quelques pistes.

Le sourire au lèvres, la jeune ex-préfète se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de ce qu'ils appelaient ironiquement la « chasse au Mage Noir ».  
Une demi-heure plus tard elle frappa à la porte de chambre de ses deux meilleurs amis et ce fut Ron qui lui ouvrit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant ses cheveux ébouriffés et son allure débraillée. Comme à son habitude, Ronald Weasley s'était levé le dernier.

- Bonjour Ron ! dit-elle en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te prépares…

- 'jour Mione, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle passa devant lui et chercha Harry qui sortait sa tête de la cheminée au même moment.

- Je viens de parler à Remus. Ils on envoyé Drago en mission hier. Pour vérifier son honnêteté. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

- La fouine a montré son vrai visage ? demanda hargneusement Ron.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit bel et bien de notre côté. Il s'est retrouvé face à plusieurs Mangemorts et les sortilèges on fusés. Il a tué Mac Nair pour sa défense, ce que les autres n'ont pas du tout apprécié. Les Membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés juste à temps pour empêcher Lestrange de tuer Malefoy. En ce moment il est à Sainte Mangouste.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? s'insurgea Hermione.

- On n'en sera sur à cent pour cent qu'a l'issue de notre escapade de cet après-midi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lorsqu'il a espionné les Mangemorts, Malefoy aurait soutiré quelques informations à propos de certaines cachettes. Il y à une maison non loin d'ici qui à anciennement appartenu à des Moldus et il semblerait que nos chers ennemis y ait planqué quelques bouquins et potions intéressante. A nous de les trouver. Conclut Harry.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois cachés derrière un buisson, devant ladite maison :

- Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer… réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

- Et moi je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Si il y a des Mangemorts là-dedans et qu'on est pas tous les trois on… commença Harry.

- Je pense qu'Hermione à raison, le coupa Harry. On sera plus rapide et j'ai confiance en vos pouvoirs à tous les deux.

- Je… D'accord. Faite attention à vous. Je prends par ce côté-ci, dit Ron en partant du côté gauche de la maison.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Une fois dans la maison Ron trouva une pièce pleine de bouquin. Il se dit qu'il devrait l'indiquer à Hermione une fois qu'il serait certain que la voie est libre.  
Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine et décida d'y entrer.

Ce qu'il vit le figea.

Elle était là, étendue au sol, son visage pâle et apparemment sans vie. Ron se sentit faiblir et glissa le long de la chambranle de la porte. Il essaya de ramper vers le petit corps qu'il aimait temps mais les larmes commencer à lui brouiller la vue.

- Riddikulus !

Il vit le corps de sa meilleure amie disparaître et ne fit pas attention à la transformation que l'épouvantard avait subit. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de serrer dans ses bras la personne qui avait lancé le contre sort.  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la petite brune s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra contre elle.

- C'est fini Ron… Juste un épouvantard, murmura Hermione.

- Je sais, je sais… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Mione, répondit Ron en la serrant encore plus fort, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Aller viens, on sort de cette pièce. Il n'y à rien ici.

- Pleins de bouquins à côté… marmonna Ron d'une voix rauque.

- J'ai vu… j'ai retrouvé Harry et il n'y à aucun Mangemort dans la maison. Alors je l'ai laissé dans la « bibliothèque » et je suis venue voir où tu étais. On peut sortir de cette ignoble maison.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et retrouvèrent Harry devant la porte d'entrée. Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et la journée finit sans aucun autre problème apparent.

Après avoir dîné dans la chambre des garçons un petit repas préparé par Harry, Hermione alla se coucher.  
Au moment où elle éteignit la lumière, Ron entra dans sa chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt… J'avais peur que tu te sois endormie…

- Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione

- Joyeux Anniversaire…murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, ses mains cachées derrière son dos. Puis il présenta devant elle une petite bougie et une fleur. Une rose, rouge.

- Oh Ron… Je…

- Souffles là avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, sourit Ron en désignant la bougie et rougissant un peu.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il lui tendit la rose qu'il avait encore dans sa main et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hermione s'était blottie contre lui.

- Merci Ron… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

- Je sais que la journée a été longue mais tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais ça n'aurait pas été si grave après tout.

- Pour moi si… Et puis ça n'a pas été si facile de trouver une jolie fleur dans le coin alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier de te la donner.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais le sourire et le regard qu'elle offrit à Ron dès cet instant parla pour elle.

- Bonne Nuit Mione, prends bien soin de toi ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle mais tout de même très troublée.

- Ron… dit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour le retenir. Ce que tu as vu cet après-midi n'était pas réel, juste un épouvantard. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi.

- Et tu sais ce que montre un épouvantard ?

- La chose la plus effrayante aux yeux de la personne qui le regarde.

- Alors je suppose que tu as compris quand tu as vu ton cadavre par terre que ma plus grande peur est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et de le voir de cette façon m'en à fait prendre d'autant plus conscience. Je ne suis pas inquiet à cause de ce que j'ai vu mais seulement parce que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que ça pourrait être vraiment ton corps un jour et que s'il y a quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas c'est te perdre un jour.

- Ron…Tout ira bien je te le promet… le rassura-t-elle.

- Si tu en es persuadée… sourit-il.

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison, non ?

- Je pense que le « toujours » est très exagéré.

- Et moi je pense le contraire !

- Ça m'aurait étonné ! rit Ron

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Hum je ferais mieux de me taire.

- Voilà un raisonnement juste !

- Haha j'ai raison, ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas toujours raison !

- Raaah va te coucher au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! rigola la brunette en envoyant un oreiller sur la tête du rouquin.

- Bonne nuit Mione. Dit-il avant de claquer la porte pour se protéger de l'oreiller meurtrier.

« Tout ira bien, pourvu qu'elle ait vraiment raison » soupira le rouquin avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.  



	5. Chap 5 : Une odeur d'herbe fraîche

Voici un petit chapitre de transition.  
et Merlin sait à quel point je suis nulle pour les transitions.  
Enfin j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop horrifiés.

Le prochain chapitre Lundi soir je pense, entout cas je ferais tout pour mais il est déjà presque achevé. Et je vous promet bcp plus intéressant que celui-ci.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews.  
Bsx

* * *

Secoués dans tous les sens, Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient d'embarquer pour un voyage mouvementé.

En effet, le matin même, Harry avait annoncé à ses meilleurs amis que détruire le reste des Horcruxes nécessitait des recherches approfondies dans un endroit bien documenté. Poudlard en l'occurrence.

C'est pourquoi le trio était installé depuis quelques minutes maintenant dans le Magicobus. Au bout d'a peine un quart d'heure, le Bus les déposa à Pré Au Lard, ne pouvant pénétrer les protections dont le château était entouré.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie, les oreilles aux aguets d'un moindre bruit suspects mais avec le sourire peint sur leurs visages.  
Ils étaient tout trois heureux de retrouver leur école.

Ils avaient, en premier lieu, décidé de prévenir la directrice de leur arrivée.  
Ils essayaient de rester le plus discret possible, ce qui ne fut pas trop compliqué étant donné que tous les élèves étaient en cours.  
Ils firent néanmoins une rencontre qu'ils aurait préféré éviter.

- Potter avec ses deux acolytes… que faites vous dans les couloirs du château ?

- Euh…je… marmonna Harry, surpris par le concierge.

- Excusez-nous M. Rusard, mais nous ne sommes pas ici en tant qu'élèves, nous souhaiterions cependant avoir un entretien avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall dès que possible ! répliqua Hermione en reprenant son ton autoritaire de préfète.

Mais le concierge n'était pas au bout de ses peines :

- Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Quel plaisir de vous voir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Sir Nicholas ! répondirent les trois concernés en parfaite harmonie.

- La tour de Gryffondors est malheureusement bien vide, avec quelques élèves en moins et cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu des préfets se disputer ! rit-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione qui avaient viré au rouge à sa remarque. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous souhaiterions voir le professeur Mac Gonagall ! répondit Harry.

- Suivez moi ! dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête d'un ton joyeux.

- Au revoir Monsieur Rusard ! dit Harry d'un ton soulagé.

Ils suivirent le fantôme en arborant un air joyeux et souriant. Ils étaient redevenus trois Gryffondors, heureux de vivre et plein de malice. Et quant à Hermione, un brin autoritaire comme lui avait fait remarqué ses deux meilleurs amis avec tout de même une pointe d'admiration suite à l'altercation avec le concierge.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Nick leur dit d'attendre et entra dans la salle.

- Professeur Mac Gonagall, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais il y a ders personnes qui demandent à vous voir et j'ai pensé que ça valait le c oup d'interrompre votre cours.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Minerva de son habituelle voix sèche mais d'un air tout de même intrigué.

- Allez voir par vous-même. Je me propose pour surveiller vos élèves.

- Très bien. Ce sont les 6ème années, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils doivent tous avoir réussi à changer leur chaise en lit avant la fin du cours.

- J'y veillerais. Oh, et puisque ce sont les 6ème Années, je pense que Miss Weasley devrait vous accompagner.

Le professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça et sortit de la salle avec Ginny. Tous étaient intrigués par la situation ne sachant ce qui se passait. Mais dès qu'elle eut mis un pied en dehors de la salle de classe, Ginny poussa un cri.  
Et après quelques secondes de doute, elle se jeta dans les bras du Survivant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Après quelques secondes d'un baiser passionné, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Ginny en accordant une étreinte à son frère et à Hermione.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! continua Mac Gonagall de cet air chaleureux qu'elle n'accordait qu'à quelques personnes.

- Merci professeur, dit Harry dont les joues étaient encore un peu rouges de bonheur. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous restons mais des recherches sont essentielles pour la suite de notre quête, poursuivit-il en devançant les questions de la directrice.

- Très bien. Quant à vos dortoirs, ils sont toujours au même endroit. J'ai un cours à terminer alors je vais vous laisser vous installer, mais je souhaiterais vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau pour que vous me mettiez au courant de vos recherches. Soyez devant la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore à 19 heures. Le mot de passe est « Fumseck ».

- Professeur, je…commença Ginny.

- Je vous libère Miss Weasley, coupa Minerva avec un léger sourire.

- Merci, murmura la cadette des Weasley. Une fois que le professeur fut éloignée, Ginny reprit : Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez en bonne santé. Si vous saviez comme je m'inquiétais… Enfin si on allait faire un tour dans le parc pour se relaxer un peu, je suis sûre que ça vous ferait du bien ! Finit-elle en entraînant Harry par la main.

- Ginny…soupira Harry en lui lâchant la main.

- D'accord je te lâche…Mais on peut aller faire un tour tous les quatre ? Comme avant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr ! Céda Hermione. On à bien le droit à quelques minutes de détente non ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

- On pensait juste que mademoiselle aurait préféré la bibliothèque ! Se moqua le rouquin.

- Je t'en prie Ron ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai bassiné pendant une semaine à propos des cuisines de Poudlard, répliqua Hermione.

- Stop ! cria Harry. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de repartir avant que vous ne recommenciez à vous disputer !

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne se disputaient plus ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Exactement, un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles ! s'exclama Harry.

- Désolé ! dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Ils font des progrès. C'est incontestable ! se moqua Ginny.

Après cette réplique. Ils rirent tous les quatre de bon cœur et passèrent une après-midi ponctuée par les rires de chacun, le tout dans une atmosphère détendue.  
Mais comme on dit toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.


	6. Chap 6 : Les rêves deviennent réalité

Je ne sais que dire pour entamer ce chapitre à part d'immenses remerciements pour vos reviews !

Durant ce weekend je me suis largement avancée sur cette fic et le chapitre 10 qui est le dernier est presque achevé. Je vous propose donc une publication tous les dimanches

Bsx et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap. 6 — Certains rêves deviennent réalité

Par un matin de janvier, alors que le trio était à Poudlard, pour quelques jours encore, et que Ron et Harry prenait leur petit déjeuner aussi paisiblement que possible, Hermione fit son entrée dans la grande salle, un air perturbé peint sur le visage.

Elle s'installa en face de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais Ron une à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'elle fondit en larmes.

Inquiets, Harry et Ron allèrent s'installer à ses côtés, tentant de savoir ce qui la rendait à un point si culminant du désespoir. Hermione balbutia que ce n'était rien, et c'est à ce moment la que les deux jeunes hommes prirent une décision : l'emmener à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour savoir ce qui était arrivé.

- Pour que Hermione Granger se mette à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et affirmant que ce n'est rien, c'est qu'il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! argumenta Harry pour la faire se lever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle sur demande, aménagée pour le coup d'un immense canapé et d'une cheminée où le feu flamboyait déjà.  
Les deux Griffondors installèrent leur meilleure amie dans le canapé et s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Hermione sécha ses pleurs, ils recommencèrent à lui poser des questions.

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- As-tu reçu une lettre de tes parents ?

- Ecoutez ! les coupa Hermione, je vais bien, ce n'est rien, il ne s'est rien passé de grave pour le moment et mes parents vont bien aussi !

- Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu te mets à pleurer pour un rien en venant prendre ton petit déjeuner ? s'emporta Ron, blessé par le fait qu'elle ne leur fasse pas confiance.

- Non mais…écoute Ron, ce n'est pas grave, juste une broutille, ça passera tout seul ! s'énerva-t-elle, à son tour.

Mais en croisant le regard de la brune, Harry sut que quelque chose la perturbait énormément. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il dit :

- Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser 5 minutes, Hermione et moi.

Cette demande lui valut un regard étonné et interrogateur de la part d'Hermione ainsi qu'un regard outré et furieux de la part de Ron qui répliqua :

- Maintenant, je ne suis plus assez bien pour vous c'est ça ? Hermione ne va pas bien mais l'idiot de Ron ne mérite pas de savoir ce que c'est ? Très bien, je vous laisse puisque je ne suis pas digne de votre confiance.

Avant que ses deux meilleurs aient eu le temps de répliquer, le rouquin sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Hermione se leva pour le rejoindre, mais Harry l'arrêta :

- Hermione, c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne si il est en colère, c'est à moi de le rattraper mais on ne sortira pas d'ici avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe ! dit-il d'un ton dur.

Hermione qui s'en voulait de faire de la peine à ses meilleurs amis dit d'un ton vague :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, c'est juste, la guerre…et tout ce qui va avec, mes nerfs en prennent un coup mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde s'inquiète je suppose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione… soupira Harry, tu es une fille intelligente, cela fait plus de 6 ans qu'on se connaît et je crois qu'en tant que meilleur ami, je sui bien placé pour savoir que tu ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour rien, tu es une femme forte et je sais qu'il y à quelque chose ! Mais si tu préfères garder ça pour toi, je ne t'en empêche pas mais c'est tout de même dommage ! finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, prêt à sortir.

Mais quand il posa la main sur la poignée, Hermione le stoppa :

- Harry, je te fais confiance sois en sûr, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se cache des choses mais tu as tellement de responsabilités sur le dos et je…

- Hermione, c'est le Harry-meilleur-ami qui parle, pas le Harry-Potter-qui-doit-sauver-le-monde. Et de toute façon, les deux Harry détestent te voir triste alors dit moi ce qui se passe…

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne croit en aucun cas à la divination, ou à une quelconque façon de prédire l'avenir ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma Harry, mais pas moins surpris par la question.

- Donc si je te parlais de quelqu'un qui est vraiment capable de voir un évènement futur, tu me croirais ?

- Bien, disons que si ça sort de ta bouche, je ne pourrais que te croire puisque tu es assez intelligente pour ne pas croire n'importe quoi et… enfin oui je te croirais Hermione. Mais où veux tu en venir ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il m'est arrivé de faire des rêves…

- Prémonitoires ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- En quelque sorte, mais je n'ai eu que trois rêves différent. Mais ces rêves sont spéciaux, comme si j'étais dans une sorte de transe… Dans le tout premier je voyais Sirius disparaître…c'était flou et je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait. Puis il s'est répété, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce jour dans le département des mystères.

- Tu veux dire que…mais…balbutia Harry, abasourdi.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais ses rêves n'avaient aucun sens pour moi, je croyais que c'était la peur qui provoquait ça et je…Si tu savais comme je regrette Harry…répondit Hermione dont le visage était désormais baigné de larmes.

- Je…je comprends Hermione, et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! Viens par-là, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après l'avoir réconforté pendant quelques minutes, il reprit :

- Mais… est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Dumbledore ! répondit-elle. Quand j'ai comprit que ce qui était arrivé à Sirius était assez similaire à mon rêve, je suis allé le voir dans son bureau et je lui en aie parlé. Il ne m'a pas prise pour une folle, au contraire, et m'a demandé de le prévenir si ça recommençait.

- Et…ça à recommencé je suppose ?

- Evidemment, l'année dernière, aux alentours du mois de mars il me semble, j'ai fait un rêve où je me promenais dans le parc cet que je voyais une lumière verte dans la tour d'astronomie, puis quelqu'un qui en tombait et quand je m'approchais, c'était lui, Dumbledore…J'ai hésité deux ou trois jours, puis j'ai décidé de lui en parler. Il m'a remercié et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter à propos de ça et puis c'est arrivé ! continua-t-elle, es larmes silencieuses coulant a présent.

- Il savait qu'il allait mourir, comment il allait mourir, et il n'a rien dit ! s'indigna Harry.

- Je crois qu'il avait décidé de l'accepter…soupira Hermione.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry posa la question qu'Hermione essayait d'éviter, pour oublier…

- Et donc, la nuit dernière, tu as fait un rêve prévoyant la mort de quelqu'un je suppose ?

- O…oui, prononça difficilement Hermione. Je…  
j'étais dans un endroit sombre et…effrayant, il y avait des...morts, partout. Et après… je vous ai vu, toi et Ron, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, avec Voldemort et je…il...

Sous le poids de la tristesse, Hermione ne put continuer et éclata en sanglots pour la énième fois.

- Hermione, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois me dire qui tu as vu mourir, pour qu'on puisse lui sauver la vie.

- C'est…j'ai vu…c'est lui… Ron, répondit-elle en s'effondrant dans les bras du célèbre Harry Potter qui, lui aussi, était devenu d'une pâleur extrême.

Quand elle eu vraisemblablement évacué toutes les larmes de son corps, Hermione reprit la parole :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Harry, c'est dur à supporter de voir ça, mais là…c'est Ron…dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

- Je sais Hermione, quand Voldemort s'est emparé de mon esprit en cinquième année, j'ai ressenti ça aussi… Je comprends que ce soit dur… Surtout dans le cas actuel !

- Dans quel cas actuel ? S'étonna Hermione.

- C'est de Ron que l'on parle, plus du directeur de Poudlard ou du parrain de ton meilleur ami… cette fois-ci ça te touche directement parce que cela concerne une des personnes à qui tu tiens le plus… expliqua Harry.

- Comment tu… Comment tu sais tout ça ? Parvint à demander Hermione malgré son émotion.

- ça fait 7 ans que je vous observe ! Rit le brun. Ecoute, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, on est en pleine guerre, on risque de perdre des gens à qui l'on est attaché mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours tes deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Ginny sur qui tu peux compter, ne t'en fais pas…

- Merci Harry…sourit Hermione. Mais je ne veux surtout pas parler de ce rêve à Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait mes mises en gardes au sérieux et il se mettrait en danger si tu veux mon avis… et inutile d'inquiéter Ginny avec ça.

- Très bien, mais tu ne surmonteras pas ça toute seule ! Dès que tu refais ce rêve, tu viens m'en parler afin qu'on analyse cela tous les deux et qu'on évite le pire…conclut Harry en offrant une dernière étreinte à sa meilleure amie.

Après quelques minutes de réconfort mutuel, ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et partirent à la recherche d'un rouquin à qui ils devaient des excuses. Ils le trouvèrent plutôt facilement, dans la salle commune de Gryffondors. Il était face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas ses deux meilleurs amis arriver.

- Ron ? Interrogea Hermione d'une voix aussi douce que craintive, attendant l'orage sans impatience.

- Tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Je…je…consternée par la dureté du regard de Ron, elle ne put continuer et ce fut Harry qui prit ensuite la parole.

- Ron, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre qu'Hermione et moi pouvons avoir besoin de moments pour parler seul à seul…dit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais très bien Harry, dit Ron en se tournant vers eux, ce qui m'affecte le plus c'est que ma meilleure amie ne va pas bien et que je n'ai apparemment pas le droit de savoir pourquoi, continua-t-il puis se penchant vers Harry de sorte à ce que lui seul entende, et tu sais très bien ce que Hermione représente pour moi alors tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de comprendre comment je me sens.

Sur ces mots, Ron partit et Hermione s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche. Harry l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et l'ex-préfète l'interrogea :

- Je sais plus quoi faire ! Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ?

- Je ne pense pas, tu sais très bien comment il réagirait et le seul moyen de le sauver c'est de le préserver de ça ! Et en tant que meilleur ami je suis persuadé qu'il réagirait de la même manière. Je vais lui parler. Finit-il en se levant et en suivant Ron qui venait de sortir de la salle commune, laissant Hermione seule dans ses pensées.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château bien qu'il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de retrouver la trace de son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait si bien. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis au bord du lac.

- Je n'ai plus envie de toi voir pour le moment Harry. Ni de te parler.

- Très bien, de tout façon il est inutile que tu me regardes et c'est moi qui vais parler. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'écoutes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie non plus.

- Ce n'était pas une question Ron. Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule pendant les cinq prochaines minutes et tu vas m'écouter.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Céda le rouquin.

- En effet. Je sais que tu es en colère parce qu'Hermione s'est confié à moi. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps et elle à conscience que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?

- Parce que rien de grave ne se passe. Elle à juste peur comme nous tous. C'est souvent elle qui nous apporte tout son soutient mais là se sont ses nerfs à elle qui ont lâché. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu ne lui en veux pas. Elle à besoin de toi Ron ! Finit Harry avec sincérité.

- Elle t'a toi ! Répliqua le rouquin avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

- Peut-être mais personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer à ses yeux, je le sais. Allez viens, on retourne la voir.

Harry se leva et tendit la main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prit et ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune où Hermione les attendait, anxieuse.

Ce fut Harry qui entra en premier et la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir un certain rouquin à sa suite. Le survivant s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je lui ai juste dit que tu t'inquiétais pour nous tous à cause de la guerre et que tes nerfs avaient lâché. Essaie de ne pas me contredire.

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit puis il reprit à voix haute :

- J'ai promis à Ginny de passer la matinée avec elle. On se retrouve se midi dans la Grande Salle.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils devaient parler mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait par où commencer.

- Désolée de vous causer tant de soucis, murmura Hermione pour briser la glace.

- C'est moi qui ai fait l'idiot, je pensais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance et…

- Bien sûr que si je te fais confiance. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage. Et…c'est fini maintenant, ça va aller. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Comme souvent en ce moment, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui offrit une solide étreinte à laquelle elle répondit avec plaisir. Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Le rouquin se demandait comment il pourrait rendre les jours de sa Mione meilleurs tandis que celle-ci réfléchissait à tous les moyens possibles pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	7. Chap 7 : Une révolte dans la révolte

Je sais je sais j'vous l'avait promis dimanche prochain mais pour une fois que je finis les choses en avance, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le poster avant.

Hé oui j'ai fini la fic, vous vous rendez compte, moi qui finit toujours tout au dernier moment XD  
Je peux donc vous annoncer qu'elle comprtera 10 Chapitres... Et un épilogue que j'écrirais seulement si vous êtes sages !

Quant à ce chapitre je n'irais pas jusqu'a dire que j'en suis fière mais bon, il est potable selon moi !

Oui Oui je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui ! Peut-être la perspective du Week end, ou le stress avant d'avoir votre avis...

Je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire je suis certain que tout le monde ni lit plus la...Non ? Qui n'a pas décroché ?

N'oubliez pas de lire mes fics qui sont à un niveau bien inférieur de celles géniales qu'on peu lire comme "Sans Magie" mais qui ont besoin de vos reviews pour que j'écrive à l'avenir des trucs moins horribles !

Bon j'arrête sinon j'vais en écrire plus que le contenu du Chapitre !

* * *

Chap. 7 : Une révolte dans la révolte.

Accompagné de Ginny qui ne les lâchait plus, le trio se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Mac Gonagall où ils avaient été convoqués.

Une fois devant la porte, ils furent accueillis par le professeur mais aussi par, à leur plus grande surprise, Lupin qu'il saluèrent avec enthousiasme.

Après quelques minutes d'intense discussion avec leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils furent interrompus par la Directrice de Poudlard qui demanda à parler seule à seule avec Hermione, pour commencer.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Remus attendaient donc en silence devant la porte du bureau.  
Après quelques minutes extrêmement silencieuses, le cri d'Hermione retentit :

- Je refuse ! conclut-elle d'un ton rageur en sortant du bureau de son professeur sans oublier de claquer la porte, ce qui étonna la plupart des personnes présentes. Elle passa devant ses amis sans leur adresser un regard et s'éloigna d'eux.

Juste avant qu'elle disparaisse de leur champs de vision, Ron s'exclama :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe.

Sur ses mots, il partit en courant pour arriver à sa hauteur quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, l'ex-préfète n'était pas décidée à lui adresser la parole.

- Laisse moi tranquille Ronald, dit-elle d'un ton rageur avant d'accélérer le pas.

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua celui-ci avant de l'attraper par le bras et la plaquer contre le mur pour l'immobiliser.

- Tu es de mèche avec le professeur Mac Gonagall c'est ça ? cracha-t-elle.

- C'est possible, en effet. Répondit le rouquin d'un ton extrêmement calme. En fait, il faisait tout pour se concentrer sur leur dispute et oublier le fait que son plus grand fantasme était bloqué entre lui et un mur. La voix peut coopérative d'Hermione le ramena cependant à la réalité de la situation.

- Comment osez-vous me traiter comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter votre manque de confiance hein ? Réponds !

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de manque de confiance, c'est une question d'amo…de… ne sachant quel mot employer pour ne pas faire de gaffe, il reprit : On tient à toi Hermione… tu ne mérites pas de souffrir…

- Et tu crois que je souffrirais plus en me battant à vos côtés qu'en étant enfermée loin de vous à faire des recherches peu utiles et ne sachant pas si vous êtes encore en vie ? dit-elle d'une voix moins dure cependant.

- Pourquoi pas… Au moins personne ne te ferait du mal. Répliqua le rouquin d'une voix douce.

- Tu te trompes Ron, je préfère les blessures physiques que morales… Je préfère me battre avec vous plutôt qu'avoir mal au cœur de vous savoir loin… murmura-t-elle en enlaçant Ron.

- Si tu le dis…répondit-il avant d'enfouir sa tête au creux du cou de la brunette.

- Promets moi ! dit Hermione en se détachant de quelques centimètres.

- Te promettre quoi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- De ne pas reparler d'une éventuelle possibilité que je reste au château pendant que vous êtes en mission. Et surtout de ne jamais repartir sans moi ! dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

- Et pourtant tu vas le faire ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Promis alors…soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

- Et tu as intérêt à respecter ton engagement, crois-moi je te ferais faire le Serment Inviolable si tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Je veux bien te croire sur parole ! Sourit Ron.

Rassuré, elle lui sourit à son tour et se serra un peu plus dans ses bras protecteurs.  
Elle y était extrêmement bien même si elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser le grand rouquin qui la tenait. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était dans un état étrangement semblable. Et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry ne les avait pas interrompu à ce moment là :

- Tu l'as vraiment fait alors ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Oui…mais ça n'as pas marché ! Soupira Ron.

- Parce que toi aussi tu savais que Mac Gonagall allait essayer de me persuader de rester à Poudlard ! Coupa Hermione en se détachant de Ron et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

- Disons que Ron m'avait mis au courant mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait véritablement essayer de t'empêcher de venir avec nous.

- Et toi tu n'as rien fait pour l'en dissuader.

- Stop Hermione ! coupa Ron. Déjà il faut dire PROFESSEUR Mac Gonagall et puis de toute façon j'ai bien compris que tu avais décidé de venir quand même avec nous alors n'en parlons plus !

- Oh ça va hein ! J'ai le droit d'être en colère après tout et arrête de te moquer de moi avec ton petit air supérieur.

- Cette parfaite imitation n'a aucune mauvaise intention ma chère ! répliqua Ron au bord du fou rire.

- Tu m'agaces Ron ! Râla Hermione.

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que tu veux absolument me suivre.

- Rectification, je te suis parce que tu suis Harry et que je refuse de ne pas être avec vous. Et si je suis Harry c'est parce que…

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Aller venez, allons retrouver le PROFESSEUR Mac Gonagall ! dit Ron en riant et prenant ses deux amis par l'épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione et un éclat de rire d'Harry qui détendit l'atmosphère. Ça faisait tellement de bien de voir le survivant rire par les temps qui courent.

Hermione sourit en regardant Harry et adressa un petit sourire au rouquin qui la regardait. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était la fin des hostilités entre eux deux. Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute. Mais il ne les craignait plus, ils étaient trop proches maintenant pour se blesser mutuellement comme ils le faisaient les années précédentes. C'est fou ce qu'une guerre pouvait changer les gens, pensa-t-il.

Hermione de son côté avait trop peur à cause de Ron pour lui en vouloir longtemps. Le voir mourir pratiquement toutes les nuits lui était déjà assez dur pour en plus s'en éloigner le jour. Elle en profitait donc, le plus possible.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et vit son visage si beau et si rieur qu'elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait le perdre sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
Elle croisa à cet instant le regard d'Harry qui comprit aussitôt. Il se pencha vers elle et dit :

- Ne te rends pas malade avec ça. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile à vivre mais tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et tu connais le sujet assez bien pour pouvoir le modifier.

Ron leur lança un regard incompréhensif mais il oublia cette phrase aussitôt quand la petite brune lui prit la main et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, c'était une de leur dernières journées dans l'enceinte protégée de Poudlard et il profiterait de ses amis un maximum.

Ils passèrent donc les journées qui suivirent ensemble, avec Ginny quand elle n'était pas en cours, dans le parc ou dans une salle de classe à lire ou s'entraîner pour assurer la paix du monde des sorciers et Moldus confondus.

* * *

Hé oui c'est encore moi, Hermyronthelove !  
Alors tu as aimé ? ou pas ? pliiiz tu ne vois pas que le petite rectangle bleu meuur de faim ?  
un secret : sa nourriture préféré c'est les petites lettre noires, tu sais celles qu'il y a dans tes reviews !

Bsx à tous à dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	8. Chap 8 : 3 jours pour une éternité

Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses telles que emmi la beletinette, virg05, bisounours666 et Earenya. Et merci à ceux qui me lisent mais diites moi ce que vous en pensez please

A propos de ce chapitre, le 8ème sur 10...Et accessoirement mon préféré

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

_Chap 8 : Trois Jours pour une éternité_

Connaissez-vous le sentiment de déjà vu ? Cette impression que l'on a, ces sentiments qui nous rappelle un moment vécu par le passé ?

Alors qu'elle était très intelligente, Hermione n'avait jamais tout à fait cerné ce que représentait cette impression de déjà vu. Jamais, jusqu'à cet instant.

Cette pièce sombre, froide avec plusieurs Mangemorts au sol et ses deux meilleurs amis scrutant l'obscurité, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, attendant avec crainte l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Ce n'était même plus une impression : elle avait vécu ce moment dans ses rêves, dans ce rêve prémonitoire où elle voyait Ron mourir.  
Elle regarda Harry et dit d'une voix rauque :

- C'est maintenant que ça devrait se passer.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai confiance en toi ! murmura Harry, persuadé qu'Hermione réussirait à sauver la vie du rouquin.

Soudain, un violent éclair les surpris, une explosion de lumière, et derrière la fumée qui s'en échappait, LUI, Voldemort.

Sans formule de politesse, ni entrée en matière, il prononça les paroles qu'Hermione redoutait tant depuis la première fois qu'elle en avait rêvé, les paroles de la mort :

- Avada Kedavra !

C'était sans compter le fait que la jeune Gryffondor avait eu plusieurs mois pour préparer ce moment et que grâce à ses rêves, elle connaissait la scène avant qu'elle ne se passe.

Tout se déroula comme dans sa prémonition, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Ron s'interposa entre le sort et son meilleur ami. Mais l'ayant prévu, Hermione fut assez rapide pour lancer un sort qui dévia le sortilège impardonnable lors de leur croisement. Tout ça en un millième de seconde.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son sortilège ayant mal dévié celui de la mort fit que la lumière verte toucha Ron à l'épaule.  
Et bien qu'il ne possède plus la puissance du sortilège impardonnable d'origine, il restait tout de même assez fort pour faire céder le rouquin qui s'écroula par terre.

Epouvantée de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réagir et se précipita aux côtés de Ron qui avait perdu connaissance. Elle le secoua de toute ses force pour tenter de le réveiller, mais en vain.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait résister aux sortilèges du Mage Noir, puis se focalisa de son mieux sur un endroit moins violent et destructeur qu'un champ de bataille sorcier.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un mur blanc.

Et c'est en scrutant les alentours qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atterrit dans le hall de Ste Mangouste avec Ron dans ses bras ; elle avait réussi.

A cette heure tardive de la nuit, qui plus est en pleine guerre, la pièce était relativement vide mais un Médicomage ne mit pas longtemps à les repérer :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il

- La Guerre bat son plein, les victimes se comptent par centaines mais je crois que personne n'a prévenu l'extérieur. Il est blessé, inconscient, dit Hermione en montrant Ron, il à reçu un Avada Kedavra mal lancé et qui avait perdu sa force il me semble…pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? finit-elle d'une voix rendit tremblante par l'inquiétude.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais nous allons faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir Miss. Attendez-moi la, j'effectue un bilan de son état et je vous le communique au plus vite.

Hermione acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, le Médicomage vint la retrouver :

- Votre ami s'est déjà réveillé, il est primordial pour sa santé qu'il reste ici plusieurs heures mais je pense qu'il est hors de danger.

A l'entente de ses mots, Hermione se sentit reconnectée au monde qui l'entourait et elle suivit le Médicomage jusqu'à la chambre du rouquin où il lui autorisa une visite d'un quart d'heure.

Dès qu'elle aperçut Ron, Hermione se jeta à son chevet et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prononce d'une voix étouffée :

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Moi aussi j'ai craint pendant un instant le sermon que tu m'aurais fait pour être parti dans un autre monde sans t'avoir prévenu ! tenta le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron…murmura la concernée, avec tout de même un léger sourire sur le visage, et en caressant la joue de Ron. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça après tout…continua-t-elle, mais pour elle-même cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ? demanda Ron ayant entendu les dernière paroles de la brunette.

Décidant de ne plus rien le cacher à présent, Hermione lui raconta les rêves qu'elles faisait, en particulier celui où elle le voyait mourir et laissa à la fin de son récit un rouquin bouche bée.

- C'est…c'est ça la chose qu'Harry et toi vous me cachiez ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…soupira Hermione. J'aurais voulu te le dire, je n'aimais pas l'idée de te cacher ça mais je connais ton caractère, tu n'aurais pas prêté attention à ce que je disais…tu…se justifia Hermione s'arrêtant quand Ron posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Je comprends Hermione, je vais bien maintenant alors ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça !

- D'accord ! Sourit-elle en se blottissant dans l'étreinte du rouquin. A contrecœur, elle s'en retira peu de temps après en murmurant :

- Je dois y retourner Ron, Harry à besoin de moi !

- Oui il a besoin de toi puisque son meilleur ami est complètement inutile. Faites bien attention, je ne supporterai pas l'idée de savoir qu'il vous ai arrivé quelque chose pendant que je me reposais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron, tu as sauvé la vie d'Harry au détriment de la tienne en t'interposant entre lui et le sort. Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait.  
En plus, ce sort aurai pu te tuer alors fait en sorte que tous les efforts fournis ne soient pas vains et remets-toi bien !

- A vos ordres ! sourit Ron. Je meurs d'envie de t'empêcher de repartir mais c'est à toi de choisir !

Hermione acquiesça et s'apprêta à re-transplaner mais quand elle croisa le regard du rouquin, elle eut le sentiment de courir au suicide en rejoignant Harry et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir sans avoir fait de véritables adieux à Ron.  
C'est pourquoi elle se jeta dans ses bras une dernière fois, laissant les larmes couler.

- Hermione… Je sais que tu en es capable ! murmura-t-il.

- C'est dangereux, on ne peux pas le nier alors je voulais juste te dire que…je…si je ne reviens pas…

- Tais toi Hermione, tu te fais du mal pour rien, j'ai confiance en toi !

- C'est bien beau ça, mais si moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de revenir, comment peux-tu l'être toi ? Tout le monde le dit, on peut gagner la guerre mais il y aura forcément quelques sacrifices ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Alors évites que ce soit toi ce sacrifice, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'idée de te perdre…répondit-il en laissant couler ses larmes, lui aussi. Fait attention à toi et ramène Harry, tu peux le faire Hermione. Finit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et en lui prenant les mains.

- Je…je ferais de mon mieux ! répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

- Attends ! Prends ça, vaut mieux deux qu'une seule et, de tout façon, je n'en ai pas besoin ! dit Ron en se levant et lui donnant sa baguette.

- Merci Ron…sourit Hermione. Allonge-toi maintenant. Dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains et se dirigeant vers le lit.

Mais juste avant de s'asseoir. Ron posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette pendant quelques secondes où ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Un fois séparés, Hermione sourit pendant que Ron lui murmura à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » auquel elle répondit juste avant de transplaner.

Le retour à la réalité, celle où la guerre faisait rage depuis trois jours déjà, fut dur pour Hermione qui, cependant, restait sur ses gardes.

Elle avait atterrit non loin de l'endroit où elle avait transplané avec Ron et elle mit à peine quelques minutes pour retrouver Harry et Voldemort, bien qu'elle se serait passé de la compagnie de ce dernier.  
A peine les eut-elle dans son champ de vision que le Mage Noir l'attaquait déjà.

- Revoilà la Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne pensais pas qu'après m'en être pris à ce traître à son sang, tu oserais revenir. Expelliarmus !

Hermione fut projetée en arrière et sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour ensuite atterrir dans celles de Voldemort. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, le Lord n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- Endoloris ! Dit-il d'un ton extrêmement calme.

- Protego ! rugit Harry qui n'avait pas pu se manifester jusque-là.

Mais le sort de protection d'Harry échoua et Hermione fut touchée de plein fouet par le sort qui la fit hurler de douleur. Une fois lassé de voir souffrir la jeune fille, Voldemort décida de lui lancer un sort pour la ligoter au mur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait la baguette de Ron sur elle.

- Protego ! Hurla-t-elle avec efficacité.

Voyant que son sort avait échoué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit :

- Très bien, puisque tu refuses d'avoir une place de choix pour assister au spectacle, reste-là mais ne rate rien de la victoire de Lord Voldemort.

- Dans tes rêves Tom Jedusor, cracha Harry.

Après s'être échangé un regard plein de haine, les deux plus grands ennemis du monde de la sorcellerie prononcèrent en chœur :

- Avada Kedavra !

Les deux jets de lumière provoqués par le sort de chacun se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin entre les deux sorciers et à l'issue de ce combat, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant : celui qui résistera, celui dont la force sera la plus forte.

Hermione quand à elle, assistait au « spectacle », impuissante. Mais quand elle vit que le halo de lumière commençait à faiblir du côté d'Harry, elle tenta de lui redonner force et courage. Elle lui prit la main et lui parla sans cesse :

- Ne lâche pas Harry, non seulement parce que l'équilibre du monde sorcier et Moldu repose sur ta victoire mais surtout parce que je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu peux le vaincre Harry. 

Parce que tout ce temps passé à t'entraîner dans le seul but de le battre ne doit pas être du temps gâché. On dit toujours que c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire et je ne peux pas le nier mais n'oublies jamais ce que Dumbledore à passé plusieurs années à te répéter : ta force c'est l'amour. Ce que tu as et qu'il n'a pas, ton avantage. 

La chance d'avoir des gens qui t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. L'amour qu'il y a entre toi et Ginny, l'amour que Ron et moi avons pour toi, l'amour fraternel parce qu'on est un trio inséparable. 

L'amour de la famille Weasley qui te considère comme l'un des leurs et l'amour de tous ces gens que tu côtoies. Il est plus ou moins fort selon les personnes, mais quoique tu penses, tu n'es jamais seul. 

Contrairement à lui, Voldemort. Parce que quelqu'un qui tue pour s'amuser n'a pas de cœur, tandis que quelqu'un qui se bat pour faire régner la paix, quelqu'un comme toi Harry, c'est quelqu'un qui à du cœur, quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureux.  
Je t'en prie Harry, tu sais que tu n'es pas seul, physiquement, vous êtes en duel mais moralement, il est seul contre nous, toi et les gens qui t'aime, ainsi que les gens qui comptent sur toi. Alors tu peux le vaincre Harry.

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, Hermione laissait échapper quelques larmes mais gardait confiance en son meilleur ami dont la force semblait s'être régénérée, même si il ne lui répondait pas. Elle ne parlait plus désormais, attendant le moment fatidique où l'un viendrait à bout de l'autre. La crispation pouvait se lire sur les visages des deux ennemis qui restaient en grande concentration. La salle était silencieuse, vide de toutes paroles. Jusqu'à un murmure d'Harry :

- Parle Hermione…j'ai besoin…

- Je…d'accord. Si ça peut t'aider. Je ne te laisserais pas seul Harry. Et Ron n'est pas loin non plus. Je sais qu'il pense à nous en ce moment. Il va bien d'ailleurs. Je l'ai emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Il aurait voulu revenir mais il est affaiblit et il en à déjà fait beaucoup. Mais il est de tout cœur avec nous. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Comme par exemple le fait qu'on avait intérêt à revenir. Il voulait te souhaiter bon courage aussi. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu le faire mais qu'il y a pensé. Lui aussi croit que tu peux le vaincre. Il est persuadé que son meilleur ami viendra à bout de Voldemort. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. D'ailleurs c'est rare mais…

Hermione fut coupée dans ses paroles. Le halo vert qui rejoignait les deux baguettes s'intensifia tant et tant qu'il l'aveugla et produisit une sorte d'explosion. Puit ce fut le trou noir pendant quelques secondes. La salle toujours silencieuse était plongée dans le noir total. Grâce à la baguette de Ron, elle marmonna un Lumos qui lui permit d'y voir plus clair. De l'autre côté de la pièce, quelqu'un semblait avoir eut la même idée. Ignorant de qui il s'agissait, Hermione se risqua :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Hermione ! répondit la voix de soulagement. Content de t'entendre.

C'était Harry, il allait bien, il lui parlait. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Tout est fini, murmura-t-il. Si on sortait d'ici ?

- Avec plaisir, allons retrouver les autres !

C'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent, pensant plusieurs minutes, soulagés d'avoir vaincu mais encore craintif des morts qu'ils allaient peut être trouver. Soudain un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes se dirigea vers eux. Brandissant d'abord leurs baguettes, ils furent soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait en faite de quelques membres de l'Ordre dont Tonks, Lupin, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Fred, Georges et Ginny qui se jeta sur Harry.  
Il la rassura aussitôt et dévoila à tout le monde que le Mal était enfin vaincu.

Aussitôt, ce fut l'euphorie générale et quelques membres se dispersèrent pour aller capturer les derniers Mangemorts. Après avoir retrouvé une autre partie de l'Ordre, Hermione décida de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas transplaner ?

- Nous avons installé une barrière anti-transplanage pour qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'échappe, lui expliqua Lupin.

- Mais, je dois retrouver Ron ! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais dans quelques minutes, tu pourras aller le voir ne t'en fais pas, tenta Lupin.

- Il a failli mourir, il n'a plus de force, et tout peux changer en quelques minutes, je refuse d'arriver trop tard, explosa-t-elle.

- Ron est un homme fort, il a survécu une fois, il ne se laissera pas mourir sur un lit d'hôpital, crois moi Hermione, murmura Ginny en serrant dans ses bras Hermione dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

- J'aurais dû lui parler avant, il aurait dû lui aussi… Je n'aurais pas dû attendre pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur… parce que ce baiser… ça sonnait comme un adieu…sanglota Hermione.

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? s'écria Ginny, surprise mais enthousiaste.

- Oui, murmura Hermione, juste avant que je revienne ici…

- Après ça, Ron ne se laissera pas mourir, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il attends ça qu'il ne doit penser qu'a une chose : recommencer. Aies confiance en moi Hermione. En ce moment, Ron doit plus songer à tes lèvres qu'a l'idée de quitter notre monde. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ce baiser l'a remit sur pieds ! dit Harry qui les avait rejointes.

Hermione lui sourit et attendit le signal de Lupin pour transplaner, ce qui arriva à peine un quart d'heure plus tard.

Se souvenant du numéro de chambre de Ron, et se préoccupant peu des hématomes qui recouvraient son corps, Hermione se précipita vers la chambre du rouquin qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa, ne recevant aucune réponse. Poussée par l'impatience, elle rentra dans la pièce en appelant :

- Ron ?

Mais elle resta abasourdie en voyant que la pièce était désespérément vide…  



	9. Chap 9 : Le retour du Héros

Après un chapitre tendu, voici un chapitre plutot triste mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

Désolé je publie avec 2 jours de retard mais FF ne voulait plus s'ouvrir grrrr :

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup sur l'autre site où j'ai posté le chapitre il y a deux jours et j'avoue que ça e décourage un peu :s

Au passage si quelqu'un à besoin d'une correctrice, I'm Here :D

Bonne Lecture de et avant dernier chapitre, la suite vendredi prochain

Mouak (k)

* * *

Chap. 9 : Le retour du Héros

Sa demande resta sans réponse. Les blessures ajoutées au soulagement de la fin de la guerre puis à l'inquiétude de la « disparition » de Ron lui donnèrent le tournis. Elle s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Elle repris tant bien que mal sa respiration et voulut inspecter la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer par derrière, ainsi qu'une tête se poser sur son épaule gauche.

En quelques secondes, elle se sentit revivre. Cette odeur… Son odeur favorite depuis quelques années déjà, celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sans changer de position elle dit :

- Tu es conscient de la peur que j'ai eue en voyant que tu n'étais plus là ?

- Et toi, tu te rends compte à quel point je suis inquiet depuis que tu es repartie ? Je tenais plus en place Mione… J'avais besoin d'évacuer un peu le stress ! Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Nous l'avons vaincu Ron… soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Ron sourit à cette nouvelle, il sentit tout sentiment d'inquiétude le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'une question vienne heurter son esprit :

- Et Harry ?

- Il va bien… murmura-t-elle. Enfin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec ta sœur et il avait l'air heureux. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il tarde à se faire examiner il à été blessé tout de même.

- En parlant de blessure…

Hermione se crispa et se retourna rapidement, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Ron, elle avait oublié qu'il avait été gravement touché.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il y a des complications ? Tu…

Ron la stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche ce qui les fit rougir tout les deux, ce geste leur rappelant leur précédent baiser. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce sujet-ci dont Ron voulait parler dans l'immédiat :

- Je vais mieux… je suis hors de danger ! Un peu patraque mais plus rien de grave ! Grâce à toi… murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle se détendit aussitôt. Par contre, tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme, je pense que toi aussi tu devrais te faire examiner…

- Si tu veux… je suis juste très fatiguée…

- Mais je vais quand même t'emmener voir un Médicomage ! dit Ron d'un ton décidé. Suis-moi ! Finit-il en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant au bureau des blessures causées par un sort pour que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.

Les Médicomages étaient débordés, des blessés ne cessaient d'arriver mais Ron trouva tout de même un jeune apprenti capable d'examiner Hermione.

Il entra avec elle dans la salle d'examen malgré les protestations du médecin et l'aida à s'allonger sur la table sans jamais lui lâcher la main.  
Le jeune Médicomage commença à l'ausculter et révéla de nombreux hématomes au niveau des bras et du dos de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs sortilèges apaisant lancés, il diagnostiqua :

- Quelques Doloris et d'autres sortilèges moins dangereux, je suppose ? Hermione acquiesça. Le Médicomage reprit : Je pense qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait suffire. Pour les jours à venir, je vous propose une potion pour calmer la douleur de vos blessures et pas d'activité physique dangereuse. Je vous libère Monsieur et Miss.

Ron aida Hermione à se lever et ils sortirent de la pièce décidant d'un commun accord d'attendre des nouvelles d'Harry et des Weasley dans le Hall de l'hôpital.

- Tu vois que ça n'était pas si grave ! dit Hermione pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall.

- Tu as quand même reçu quelques Doloris. Et ça aurait pu être mauvais pour ta santé.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Ron. Et la guerre est fini alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Hé bien, vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps avant de reprendre les vieilles habitudes ! se moqua Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, accompagné de Ginny qui avait les yeux bouffis.

- Harry, content de te voir vieux ! s'exclama Ron en étreignant son meilleur ami. Je suis content que tu ailles bien petite sœur, continua-t-il en incluant Ginny dans leur étreinte. Il la vit sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Reprit-il voyant que sa sœur retenait ses larmes.

- Il y a eu des pertes du côté de l'Ordre, commença Ginny la voix tremblante.

Ron se crispa aussitôt. Hermione qui se tenait ses côtés n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle lui attrapa la main machinalement.

- Il y a eu une sorte de « règlement de compte » entre loups garou, commença Harry. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Bill alors ils ont décidé de faire du mal à Fleur mais ton frère s'est interposé et quand Lupin est arrivé… C'était trop tard… Finit Harry d'une voix sombre. Ginny venait de se blottir dans les bras du survivant et laissait couler ses larmes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée tandis que Ron, encore sous le choc, restait immobile.

Sentant qu'il avait besoin de soutien, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement. Reprenant conscience de la réalité, Ron serra la jeune fille contre lui et laissa ses larmes couler. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu le rouquin si triste et désespéré si bien qu'elle lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille, ce qui sembla l'apaiser au bout de quelques minutes. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le reste de la famille Weasley pour pleurer ensemble leur fils, frère et fiancé perdu. Car bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de se marier Fleur faisait désormais parti de la famille et était aussi désemparée que les autres.

Plusieurs minutes après, Harry s'éclipsa pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Lupin qui avait été gravement blessée pas Greyback qu'il avait tué ensuite. L'ancien professeur n'était pas en très bon état, mais d'après les Médicomages, il allait s'en sortir. Harry retourna auprès des Weasley et remercia tout de même Merlin de ne pas leur avoir pris un deuxième proche. La perte d'un des aînés Weasley était assez dure comme ça.

Le célèbre Harry Potter se dirigea vers celle qui était de nouveau sa petite amie et la réconforta comme il pu. Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione qui étaient encore l'un dans les bras de l'autre comme souvent ces derniers temps. Harry ne savait cependant pas s'ils étaient « ensemble » ou pas. Il décida de s'occuper de ça plus tard.

Le matin était déjà bien avancé quand ils allèrent se coucher. Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes à toute la communauté sorcière car beaucoup n'avait plus de toit et d'autres avaient besoin de l'infirmerie. La plupart des Weasley rentra cependant au Terrier tandis que Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron retournèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor qui était entièrement vide ce soir là.

Ayant chacun besoin de la présence de leur âme sœur, déclaré ou non, ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble, près du feu de la salle commune. Harry et Ginny dans un canapé alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient naturellement retrouvés dans un autre.

Malgré la fin de la guerre et la victoire sur Voldemort, leur nuit fut plus hantée que jamais par les images de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues ces derniers jours.


	10. Chap 10 : Le début de la fin

Pas Persuadée de pouvoir poster ce week-end, je vous le met avec une petite journée d'avance... Et tout de même une légère pointe d'émotion...

Oui Oui c'est bel et bien la fin de ma deuxième fic de plusieurs chapitres... Et j'avoue qu'après avoir passé plusieurs moi à travailler dessus, l'achever me rend un peu triste mais bon trêve de blablatage

Juste une chose à dire : **REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**_Chap. 10 : Le début de la fin_  
**

La victoire contre Voldemort datait d'il y à une semaine déjà mais personne n'avait pris le temps de la fêter. En effet, les corps à enterrer se faisaient nombreux, aussi bien du côté de l'ordre que du côté des Mangemorts. En ce bel après-midi de Juin avait lieu l'enterrement de Bill Weasley, organisé comme beaucoup d'autres dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Un bon nombre de personnes avaient eut l'écho de cette macabre nouvelle et tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents.

Après le discours de plusieurs membres de la famille, c'était au tour de Ron et Ginny d'en prononcer un. Ils se levèrent de leur chaise, Ginny soutenue par Harry qui la suivit, tandis que Ron demanda à Hermione de venir avec eux.  
Une fois sur l'estrade, la cadette des Weasley commença à parler d'une voix étouffée :

- Certains pensent que la différence d'âge éloigne les gens. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Bill était peut-être l'un des aînés, et moi la plus jeune, mais cela n'a jamais apporté d'opposition au fait que c'était mon grand frère, au même titre que les cinq autres. Chacun d'eux a apporté quelque chose d'important dans ma vie et Bill n'y fait pas exception. Elle respira un grand coup puis repris : La chose que je regrette vraiment est de ne pas avoir pu le remercier pour tous ces bons moments qu'il à passé avec moi, tout ce qu'il m'a appris à travers ses expériences et ses conseils. La mort nous l'a prit bien trop tôt alors si par chance il m'entend d'où il est, je le remercie sincèrement pour tout ça ! Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Puis ce fut Ron qui prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Tout comme l'a dit ma sœur, Bill nous a beaucoup apporté malgré le fait que nous soyons les plus jeune. Durant sa vie, il a énormément aidé les personnes qui l'entouraient sans qu'on ait le temps de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il y a bientôt deux ans, quand il nous à annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec Fleur, nous pensions tous au fond qu'il avait enfin trouvé tout le bonheur qu'il méritait. Malheureusement la guerre est arrivé et lui a pris cette vie qu'il aimait tant. J'ignore où il est désormais mais j'espère qu'il nous entend aujourd'hui le remercier. Quant à moi, je souhaiterais ajouter au nom de tous ces frères et de sa petite sœur que nous sommes très fiers qu'il soit notre frère car même s'il n'est plus là, il ne quittera jamais nos cœurs.

Quand les deux cadets des Weasley eurent achevés leurs discours, toutes les personnes présentes étaient en larmes. Tout au long de son discours, Ron avait laissé coulé ses larmes et Hermione qui était à ses côtés le tenait par le bras et le serrait contre elle. Rien ne lui était plus insupportable que de voir Ron comme ça. De plus, le discours du jeune homme l'avait beaucoup émue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enterrement pris fin. Tout le monde sécha ses larmes, mise à part Molly Weasley qui ne cessait de pleurer son fils dans les  
bras de Fleur qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

C'est pourquoi Arthur les ramena au Terrier.  
Pour les personnes qui restaient, un banquet était organisé pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, car malgré les nombreuses pertes, l'heureuse victoire réchauffait les cœurs.

Au début du repas, le professeur Mac Gonagall prononça un discours en l'honneur de tout ceux qui s'était battus qu'ils aient succombé ou non. Tout le monde acclama ses paroles et Harry se fit fortement applaudir.

Le banquet comportait des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres et chacun avait retrouvé la bonne humeur perdue ses derniers jours.

Vers la fin du repas cependant, Hermione, qui avait remarqué que Ron ne parlait pas beaucoup, se leva, et lui dit :

- Viens, on va prendre l'air !

Le rouquin haussa les épaules alors elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du château. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, et en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de prendre la parole.

- Ton discours était magnifique.

Pas de réponse. Bien qu'elle s'inquiète de l'état de santé de son « ami », le fait qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole agaça Hermione au plus haut point.

- La moindre des choses serait de me répondre.

Toujours rien. Prenant conscience que le rouquin était vraiment tourmenté, elle s'arrêta net et se plaça face à lui en lui attrapant la deuxième main.

- Ron, parle moi, hurle moi dessus, ce que tu veux mais fait entendre le son de ta voix… supplia-t-elle en lui caressant la joue et s'approchant encore plus de lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle Mione ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Hermione. Mais quand elle vit les yeux tristes de Ron, elle se calma et lui dit d'une voix douce : Merlin qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te parler, finit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il se laissa faire quelques minutes puis se dégagea et commença :

- Ce n'est pas de Bill dont je veux parler maintenant même si je suis content que mon discours t'ait plût. D'ailleurs, je te remercies d'avoir été là… dit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire de reconnaissance.

- C'était tout à fait normal pour moi de te soutenir. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Dit-elle intriguée par le malaise du rouquin.

- De ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital avant que tu ne repartes aider Harry. Quand on s'est…Enfin voilà.

Ndla : Vous savez j'avait vraiment songé à couper le chapitre là mais l'inspiration était là et puis ça aurait été cruel, de plus je ne suis ni Rogue ni Voldemort

- Oh…Je vois, murmura Hermione soudain gênée elle aussi. Je t'écoute, finit-elle en ancrant son regard dans celui qu'elle aimait tant.

- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que… Enfin j'ai conscience que lorsque l'on s'est embrassé, ça s'est passé dans la précipitation et que la peur de perdre un proche peut nous faire dire des choses insensées mais… commença-t-il.

- Ce que tu es clairement en train de me dire c'est que tu m'as embrassé parce que tu étais persuadé que je n'allais pas revenir et que ce que tu m'as dit ensuite était vide de sens à tes yeux…dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre la plus neutre possible mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Hermione… souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Merlin sait que ce n'est pas facile pour un idiot comme moi de parler de ce genre de choses mais si tu me coupes tout le temps jamais je n'en viendrais à bout.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce que tu as à me dire Ron… dit-elle d'une voix réellement dure, cette fois-ci.

- Je t'en prie Mione, j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Je ne veux plus à avoir à faire ça dans la précipitation. Parce que je suis aussi rapide à comprendre certaines choses qu'un escargot à parcourir une centaine de kilomètres. L'autre jour, je t'ai laissé repartir Hermione. Alors que je me suis toujours juré de te protéger jusqu'au bout, et à ce moment je t'ai laissé rejoindre Harry sachant les risques que ça encourait. Malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en toi, je ne pouvait me résoudre à te laisser partir sans avoir goûté à tes lèvres au moins une fois dans ma vie. Et pour ce qui est sorti de ma bouche ensuite, je n'ai pu le contrôler.  
J'ai peut-être la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, mais je pense que la cuillère, elle, peut contenir ses sentiments.

- Ron… murmura Hermione en franchissant le dernier pas qui les séparait et se collant pratiquement à lui.

- Chut, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Ce que je tente de te dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est que malgré toute la pression et la précipitation qu'il y avait quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère Hermione. Et peu importe ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête au moment où tu m'as répondu, je t'aimais quand tu es partie aider Harry mais je t'aimais déjà avant. D'ailleurs, je t'aime toujours, et je ne crois pas que cela puisse s'arrêter. Finit-il dans un murmure.

Beaucoup trop d'émotions submergeaient Hermione à ce moment là. Elle était paralysée. Après plusieurs secondes elle sourit :

- Pour le coup, c'est moi qui me retrouve sans voix.

- C'est bien la première fois, plaisanta Ron qui attendait cependant la réponse d'Hermione  
avec inquiétude.

- Oh Ron, je t'aime tellement ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

- Merci Merlin ! murmura-t-il de soulagement en serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

Il n'aurait pas put être plus heureux qu'en cet instant semblait-il. Tout en tenant contre lui la femme de sa vie et la serrant de toutes ses forces, il l'entendit chuchoter :

- Je rêve de t'embrasser depuis si longtemps, d'ailleurs c'est encore pire depuis notre baiser de l'autre jour, enfin tout ça pour dire que si tu ne me laisse pas t'embrasser maintenant je vais devenir folle !

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Ron à cette remarque et il ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus pour enfin s'emparer des lèvres qu'il convoitait tant. Leur baiser était bien plus fougueux que le premier échangé en panique dans une chambre d'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était suspendue au coup de Ron et après un long baiser passionné, ils en entamèrent une série de nombreux autres. Pendant combien de temps, ils ne sauraient le dire.

Ce fut seulement les premières gouttes d'une terrible averse qui les stoppa. Sentant l'eau et la fraîcheur glisser sur leur peau, ils se détachèrent en riant et après s'être interrogés du regard, ils rentrèrent au château en courant et rigolant, ne se lâchant plus la main.

A peine arrivés à l'abri du Hall d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour recommencer à s'embrasser mais une voix les arrêta.

- Les enfants ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour être dans un état pareil ?

C'était Molly Weasley suivie de Ginny et Harry.

- Maman ! Tu es revenue ! Je suis content de te voir ! Dit sincèrement Ron.

- Ronald tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Où étiez vous ?

- Hermione et moi, on été allés faire un tour dans le parc pour…discuter !

- Et on a été surpris, continua Hermione. Par la pluie ! ajouta-t-elle en rigolant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Allez donc vous sécher avant de tomber malade et rejoignez nous dans la grande salle quand vous aurez finit.

- D'accord Maman ! A tout à l'heure ! Dit Ron en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs emportant une Hermione au bord de l'hilarité à sa suite.

Une fois arrivés dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, ils reprirent leur souffle quelques secondes avant de repasser au chose sérieuses.

- On en était où ? interrogea Ron en enlaçant Hermione.

- Quelque part par là ! Répondit-elle en lui capturant les lèvres.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, deux « intrus » s'étaient permis de les suivre…

- C'est certain qu'en faisant ça, ils seront vite de retour dans la grande salle ! dit Ginny d'une voix rieuse, se tenant sur le pas de la porte aux côtés d'Harry.

Surpris, le couple se sépara aussitôt puis sourit aux paroles de la jeune rouquine.

- Tu crois qu'on nous a démasqué ? demanda inutilement Hermione à Ron.

- C'est certain ! répondit-il. Maintenant, on a plus rien à perdre…continua-t-il en entreprenant une série de baisers dans le coup de la petite brune qui gloussait.

- Insupportable ces deux là ! Dire que je n'ai même pas le droit d'embrasser MON petit ami sans que mon frère me regarde de travers. Dit Ginny faussement outrée.

- D'un autre côté, nous attendions ça depuis si longtemps ! Soupira Harry en prenant un air tragique.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer… commença Ron. On risque de se fâcher.

- Si vous avez le temps entre deux baisers ! le taquina Ginny.

- Tu vas le regretter petite sœur ! répondit-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça ! sourit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

- Tu les connais, ce sont des Weasley, ils ne se laissent jamais abattre bien longtemps, répondit Harry avec confiance.

- En parlant de ça, comment vont Molly et Fleur ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Mieux, Molly à recommencer à guetter les potentielles bêtises des jumeaux. Elle a vite retrouvé son caractère. Quant à Fleur, elle est restée au Terrier se reposer mais elle se remet à son rythme.

Hermione acquiesça soulagée, et enlaça son meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour sa victoire ! Se justifia-t-elle.

- Merci mais sans toi et Ron je n'y serais pas arrivé…s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Dis donc Potter, je te prierais d'enlever tes pattes de MA Mione ! S'exclama Ron, les poings sur les hanche et faisant face à son meilleur ami.

- Eh ben, il va me frapper le petit Ronnie ! Rigola Harry.

- Au fait Ron, désolée mais j'ai changé d'avis, je prends Harry finalement ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi tandis que Ginny qui regardait la scène était pliée en deux tellement elle riait. Le rouquin reprit contenance et leur lança un regard furieux. Il s'exclama :

- Vous vous croyez drôles en plus ! Vraiment je…

Mais il fut stoppé par un léger baiser d'Hermione. Il retrouva le sourire et dit :

- Attention à tes petites blagues, je pourrais changer d'avis moi aussi !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Affirma Hermione en mettant ses mains sur la taille du rouquin et en lui déposant de légers baisers dans le cou.

- C'est possible…répondit le rouquin en enlaçant la jeune fille et s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient complètement déconnectés du monde qui les entourait.  
Ginny leur dit :

- Bon, on vous laisse vous sécher ! Ne soyez pas trop longs où j'envoie Maman vérifier que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

- C'est ça…Au revoir Ginny, Harry ! Répondit Ron en les poussant à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Etrangement, personne ne revit Ron et Hermione de la soirée, et Ginny, trop contente d'avoir retrouvé Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et profita elle aussi de la soirée.

Le reste de la soirée fut ponctuée par les discussions et les rires de chacun. Tout le monde avait retrouvé une sorte de paix intérieure.  
C'était désormais officiel, le ciel s'était dégagé, la tempête terminée. Une nouvelle ère, beaucoup plus joyeuse pouvait démarrer désormais.

So ?  
Merci de m'avoir suiviit  
Et si vous ête trèèèès sage, un épilogue !  



	11. Epilogue

**Hello par ici !**

Après environ deux bonnes années d'absence, je reviens dans la sphère Harry Potter. Je dois avouer que la sortie du 7ème film y est pour beaucoup ! Voir enfin la relation Ron/Hermione se concrétiser à l'écran m'a rappelé pourquoi j'étais autant attachée à ce couple et m'a redonné l'envie de me replonger dans mes vieux écrits.

C'est comme ça que j'ai vu que bon nombre de mes fictions sur nos Gryffondors préférés n'avaient pas été postées ici.

Ou, pour celle-ci par exemple, que je n'avais jamais posté la fin.

Voici donc, avec quelques années de retard (-_-) l'épilogue promis (que certains ont surement déjà lu sur _**lasallesurdemande**_ il y a un certain temps !)

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

_**Epilogue :**_

- Bien dormi ? marmonna Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

- On ne peut mieux et toi ? Répondit Hermione avec un immense sourire.

- Très bien, comme a chaque fois que tu es avec moi…lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la faisant frissonner.

Comme tous les matins depuis que la guerre était terminée, Ron et Hermione profitaient de ses réveils tendres, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Au rez-de-chaussée du Terrier cependant, l'agitation était déjà au rendez-vous.

- Si on se levait ? pensa Hermione à voix haute.

- Non, répondit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

- Mais Ron, si ta… mais elle ne put continuer, déstabilisée par les lèvres du jeune homme qui frôlaient sa nuque.

- Si quelqu'un rentre Ron… parvint-elle à articuler, étouffant un gémissement.

- On ne fait rien de mal, je t'embrasse seulement, dit-il d'une voix taquine.

- Tu sais très bien que si tu continues comme ça, on ne fera pas que s'embrasser, répondit-elle d'une voix rieuse alors qu'il descendait sa bouche vers son épaule.

- Serait-ce une proposition Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en continuant son ascension.

- Je ne t'ai rien proposé du tout ! S'exclama la brunette d'un air faussement choqué alors que les mains du rouquin s'aventuraient sous son pyjama. Tu m'as l'air bien entreprenant ce matin ! Conclut-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- C'est juste que tu as oublié de me dire bonjour et que je suis en train de te punir…

- Oh ! Tu parles de ça ! Répondit la jeune fille en s'installant contre le rouquin et l'embrassant, doucement d'abord mais c'était sans compter la passion du rouquin qui rendit le baiser beaucoup plus fougueux.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, les mains de Ron caressant le ventre d'Hermione, la voix de Mrs Weasley criant après les jumeaux les ramena à la réalité.

- Pas possible d'avoir un peu de calme dans cette maison ! Grogna Ron. Que c'est agréable d'entendre sa mère hurler quand on embrasse sa petite amie…

Hermione sourit devant son air boudeur et lança d'un air taquin :

- C'est vrai, le seul moyen d'être tranquille serait de partir en vacances.

- Mais oui ! Voilà l'idée, on va se trouver un endroit tranquille, j'ignore encore où mais on… il s'arrêta lorsque Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Mes parents ont une maison de vacances en France… glissa-t-elle en souriant.

Le visage de Ron inquiet jusque là s'illumina soudain :

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait y passer une semaine ou deux ? Qu'il nous laisserait y aller ? interrogea-t-il avec plein d'espoir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y verrait d'inconvénients, mis à part le fait que leur fille soit seule avec son petit ami avec personne pour les surveiller…

- Moui…de plus, je ne te promets pas de pouvoir rester sage ! dit-il d'un air coquin.

- Je saurais vous dresser Mr Weasley.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça… dit Ron en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il faudra que je contact l'agence immobilière du chemin de traverse… continua-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un chapitre.

- J'ai dit ça tout haut ? demanda Ron, soudain gêné. Hé bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait habiter tous les deux, enfin si tu le veux bien. C'est une chose qui fait parti des projets que j'aimerais réaliser avec toi.

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir Ron, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Mais quels sont tes autres projets ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hé bien, j'avais pensé que si tu arrivais à me supporter, peut-être qu'éventuellement…on pourrait…enfin se marier et fonder une famille…dit-il de plus en plus gêné.

- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis Ron ! Sourit Hermione. Sache que tes projets sont aussi les miens… continua-t-elle en scellant ses paroles d'un baiser. Même si ta demande en mariage est assez…spéciale ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Pitoyable tu veux dire ! Rigola Ron. Enfin peu importe tant que tu veux bien de moi…dit-il avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, la voix de Mrs Weasley qui criait au loin les ramena à la réalité.

- Tu parles d'un tue l'amour ! Bouda Ron avant de se lever et d'enfiler son bas de pyjama.

- Pense à nos petites vacances, rien que tous les deux…dit Hermione en se levant à son tour et entourant le torse du rouquin avec ses petites mains.

- Je ne pense qu'a ça, d'ailleurs je pense qu'on devrait partir dans quelques jours, il y a des milliers de chose que je rêve de te faire sans avoir peur d'être surpris et je ne vais pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps ! dit-il d'une voix coquine.

Hermione sourit à ses avances et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'annoncer :

- Descendons maintenant, ou je sens que ta mère ne va pas tarder à monter pour nous réveiller !

Sur cet ordre de la brunette, ils descendirent, main dans la main, prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine où l'agitation régnait déjà. Leur arrivée fut à peine remarquée sauf par Molly Weasley qui les interpella.

- Ginny et Harry qui descendent en même temps, vous deux qui descendez en même temps, j'en déduit que vous avez fait chambres mixtes cette nuit jeunes gens.

Les quatre démasqués rougirent mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter :

- On est majeur maman, et puis quant à moi, j'estime être en droit de passer la nuit avec ma future femme, clama-t-il haut et fort.

Tellement haut et fort d'ailleurs qu'en entendant « ma future femme » sortir de la bouche de Ron. Toute la famille Weasley, présente dans la cuisine mais qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation, se tut.  
Le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Ron qui avait débité ses paroles naturellement commença à prendre conscience de l'impact qu'elles avait eu sur sa famille et lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione pour son manque de discrétion.  
Celle-ci l'avait fort bien pris cependant et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Mes enfants c'est tout simplement magnifique ! Hurla Mrs Weasley, remise de ses émotions en serrant le jeune couple dans ses bras.

S'en suivit une marée de félicitations de la part de toute la famille. Mais lorsque Molly commença à parler de liste d'invités et de décorations, Ron la coupa :

- Ecoute Maman, Hermione et moi on a bien décidé de se marier mais avant on a prévu de prendre des vacances et de profiter un peu, alors pour l'organisation et tout, on verra dans quelques mois.

- Exactement, rien n'est pressé, de plus, nous avons décidé de partir dans quelques jours passer une semaine ou deux dans la maison de vacances de mes parents.

- Pendant que j'y suis et puisque tout le monde à envie de faire la fête, Harry et moi on voudrait se marier dans trois mois ! s'exclama Ginny.

Et re-belotte comme on dit ! Des félicitations par-ci, par-là. De la joie et de la bonne humeur.  
Tous les malheurs de la guerre étaient bien loin à présents. L'amour avait triomphé et avait rendu le sourire à chacun. Une fois de plus !


End file.
